


You Never Said “I’m leaving” (You Never Said Goodbye)

by Juliczart



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: And thus, and molly kinda never appeared or was mentioned again, but i just had a lot of feels for mer and her family you know?, it’s a two-shot, i’ll be posting the other part someday idk, this was born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliczart/pseuds/Juliczart
Summary: Molly finds out Lexie is dead and her and Meredith keep in contact afterwards.





	You Never Said “I’m leaving” (You Never Said Goodbye)

Molly was seething.

A boy had punched Laura at school, however, said boy threw a fit and managed to somehow convince a teacher that it had all been her little girl’s fault.

Hence, why she was sitting down next to her daughter in the headmaster’s office, who, by the way, had a bruise slowly forming in her cheek, which made her furious beyond comparison. On her left was a awkward d looking man, and next to him, the boy who had hit her daughter, crossing his arms and pouting.

The headmaster sat on the other side of the desk, staring seriously and with a hint of disappointment at the kids in front of him.

Before she knew it, the man started rattling off some words in Arabic, and Molly was blinking in confusion. They had been living in Bahrain for a few years, but, she was ashamed to admit, she still hadn’t managed to get a grasp of the language. Of course, she had picked up some words and expressions, but languages had always been Lexie’s forte. Or really, anything to do with academics. Molly was more of a laid back girl, and sure, she did well, but Lexie was excellent. She had admired her for it until one day, when she was ten years old, she asked her sister what was the secret to her success. An eleven-year-old Lexie bent down and whispered in her year, “I have a photographic memory.” Molly had been so outraged that she didn’t have a good memory, that she hadn’t spoken to Lexie for a whole week, and instead has pouted whenever they crossed paths. After that she couldn’t take it anymore and went to give her sister a huge hug, to which she inmediately responded with one of her own and a knowing laugh.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the headmaster asked a question she understood.

“Hal tatahadath alearabia?”

Molly had heard that enough times to understand what it meant. Whenever she met someone new they just started speaking and upon watching her confused expression they answered with those exact same words. Do you speak Arabic? Oh, hell no. She didn’t, bad luck -to her mostly. So the answer to the question was almost mechanical.

“La 'ana la,” she replied, shaking her head sheepishly.

“Al'iinjaliziat?” the headmaster questioned.

“Nen fiela!” she answered hurriedly, at the question of whether she spoke English. “I do speak it.”

“Good.” The man proceeded to ask the father of the other boy if he spoke English, so they could make communication easier.

The father nodded, albeit a little slowly, as if he was wondering if he should say yes or no.

“Okay. Now that we all speak the same language,” the headmaster started, and Molly was pleased to find he had an excellent manage of the language. “We should settle this.”

“I agree.” Molly was quick to intervene. She wouldn’t stand by the injustice committed upon her child.

“Me do too,” the father responded with a thick accent. “Sorry about you daughter, my son fault.”

Molly was surprised. Was it really that easy?

“Oh, um, yes, yes it is.” Molly was slightly off-put by the man’s sincerity since she had been expecting a fight, but she had composed herself and went back to defending Laura, even if there wasn’t an imminent threat.

The headmaster seemed to be pleased that the meeting wouldn’t take much time.

“So sorry,” the man insisted, “My son sad. Lost his sister this year. Can not deal with it. Turned angry and sometimes mean.”

Molly felt a pang in her heart. How would she have been if her sister had suddenly died? She would certainly feel horrible, but it was not an excuse to go punching people around. There were far better ways to cease your anger.

She looked over at Laura, who was staring pityingly at the other boy, Nakia. Laura had understood their conversation since she grew up in and English speaking household. However, she also spoke Arabic, which Eric and her kindergarten and school friends had taught her. Clearly, she had gotten Lexie’s knack for languages. Or Eric’s. The only one in their family who couldn’t understand while being spoken to was apparently her. Go figure.

“No excuse,” continued the man. “Just that... only him and me now. Mother is also dead. I try help him but he does not want therapy. I try a lot,” he concluded with a faraway look in his eyes.

And damn, that’s where Molly lost. Struggling fathers and maternal deaths were still a sore subject to her. And despite the fact that this boy had punched her little girl, she still felt for him.

Laura must have seen her conflicted face because she tugged her shirt and made her look at her. Seeing her bruised face was too much and made her want to cry, but instead of pain, in her daughter’s face there was a small smile.

“Mom, it’s okay,” she whispered.

Molly sometimes wondered how she managed to birth such a benevolent and forgiving kid. She looked and sounded so much like Lexie and her late mother she sometimes just wanted to hug her. However, she also had this rebellious and mischievous spark that she probably inherited from both her parents. No, scratch that, she definitely inherited from both her parents. That’s why she had fallen for Eric in the first place. And probably why Eric fell for her. But still it worried her sometimes that she would do things like joining the army against their wishes or moving across the world with barely a notice. They both did one of them. She felt guilty about it sometimes, but she knew it was the right choice. She had created such good memories and experienced so much things she wouldn’t have had she been in the States. Lexie and her mom had understood, but her dad, however, had been a little adamant about it all. He quickly realized that she wouldn’t back out, though, so he let her be.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she decided to tell the father, “However, understand that your son had hurt my daughter. I forgive him and will not demand a punishment. But I can tell you are a reasonable man and will know what to do,” she ended sternly.

The man nodded in relief and spoke some words with his son, who pouted even more if it was possible.

“So, are we settled down?” asked the headmaster, trying to look nonchalant but failing to hide his thrill at the easy resolve.

“Yes. I just hope tha-“

It was at that moment when her phone rang and interrupted her. She took a quick glance at it through her open bag. Her eyes widened when she saw who was calling. Meredith.

“Sorry, I- I have to take this, I’ll make sure to make it quick,” she said.

The two men nodded in understanding, the headmaster a little more bitterly.

She went to the other side of the office, seeing as the door was locked to keep someone coming to interrupt them and she couldn’t go outside, and answered the call.

“Meredith. Hi,” she stated, unsure of what else to say to her enstranged sister.

“Molly,” Meredith replied, and she instantly knew that something was wrong. “You have to come to Seattle.”

Okay. This was making her nervous.

“What? What happened?” Molly came to a sudden realization. “Oh gosh, is- is something wrong with dad? With Lexie?”

Molly heard a shaky breath on the other end and her heart started beating furiously. She had met Meredith only three times before, but she already knew the woman preferred not to show any kind of emotion. Hell, she must have had the shock of her life when they first met and Molly didn’t notice anything was wrong. So for Meredith to show this much emotion... It had to be serious. Wait a moment. For her to show this much emotion... It couldn’t have been their father, not really, since her resentment towards him was no secret. It had to be Lexie. Oh gosh, no. Every bad scenario she could possibly imagine started running through her head until Meredith spoke again.

“I- I can’t tell you over the phone.” A choked sound. “You need to come.”

“Is it Lexie?” she breathed. “Did something happen to her?”

She could see the other people in the room trying not to overhear, but it was kind of difficult to not do it when she was barely five meters away.

“Molly, please...”

“Just tell me,” she insisted. “It’s not like she is dead, right?” she laughed nervously.

Silence.

“Meredith?”

More silence.

Her heart was beating loudly against her chest and her blood was rushing to her ears and suddenly, she couldn’t hear anything but the shallow breaths on the other line of the phone. Her eyes started to sting, and she could feel tears starting to form. No, no, no, no, no.

“Meredith, please answer me, or I swear...” she sounded much more hysterical than she ever would have wanted, but it didn’t matter at the moment.

“I... I am so, so, so-,“ Meredith’s voice broke, “sorry.”

A sob.

She wasn’t sure whether it was coming from her or Meredith.

She covered her mouth with her hand, noticing it was shaking, and tried to keep herself composed for the sake of Laura, who was staring at her with confusion.

“We... We were in a-a plane,” Meredith continued, “and it crashed in the middle of the woods and, it was... it was so, so cold and we were alone, and we didn’t- we didn’t have help. And there were wolves and Lexie- she... she,” another sob. “There was a chunk of plane over her, and I- I mean an actual piece of the plane, and we couldn’t move it- and- and... by the time I got there it was too late, it was too late and, and... I couldn’t save her and there were wolves and they- they fought over the body and... and we were there for days and Lexie’s dead... Lexie’s....dead.” Meredith took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I am so sorry I couldn’t do more to...to...”

“Lexie’s dead?” Molly asked in a whisper.

“She is,” confirmed the other Grey sadly.

“Are...are you okay? Are you...hurt?”

“I...what?”

“You- you were in the plane.”

“I am fine, just- just some bruises and, and cuts, and a- a little limp but... overall fine.”

Silence.

“I’ll...I’ll be there,” Molly said after a while. “I just- I just have to...”

“Yes, yes, you go do...”

“Yeah.”

Molly was afraid she might break down ant any second.

“I’ll see you... Take care.”

“Will do,” she sighed.

“Goodbye Molly and... I’m so sorry,” Meredith said before hanging up.

The phone was in a weak grip in Molly’s hand, so she decided to pit it away before it slipped and broke. She shoved her hand into her pockets to hide the shaking, but not before drying her eyes with her sleeves.

Once she controlled her breathing, she turned away and saw that the two men along with her daughter were staring at her with concern. She couldn’t bring herself to provide a small smile to soothe their worries, so she just sighed and walked over to them.

“I’m afraid I’ll- I’ll have to cut this meeting short,” she mumbled, and recieved understanding looks on behalf of the adults.

“Mummy?” Laura asked, staring at her with big, scared eyes. “What happened?”

She kneeled down to her level and answered, “I’ll tell you when we get home, alright sweetheart? I have to call dad first.”

Laura nodded in understanding and they left the office after bidding their goodbyes.

“Go to the car, I’ll be right there,” said Molly once they were in the parking lot.

Laura nodded once again and headed to their car, which Molly had already opened.

She quickly dialed a number on the phone and waited until they answered.

“Eric, hey. We’ll have to go to Seattle for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> If there are any mistakes, just tell me and I’ll correct them, since English isn’t mu first language.  
> Have a good day! :)  
> Bye!


End file.
